Electrical power cords are a common piece of equipment, used for providing electrical power for a wide variety of professional and domestic applications. It is often required that electrical cords be connected in a daisy-chain, to extend electrical power from one cord to another so as to extend further than a single cord. One cord is joined to another by connecting respective cord connectors.
Many issues can arise when using cord connectors, such as accidental separation of the connectors when tension is applied to the cords, or moisture causing an electrical short, thereby compromising their function. Furthermore, external pressure bearing down on the cord connectors, such as being run over by a heavy vehicle (e.g., a truck) can crush the cord connector, rendering them non-functional, and possibly dangerous.
Protectors of cord connections have been proposed and are known. These cord connection protectors encase portions of joined cords and the cord connectors joining the cords, so as to protect the cord connections and the cord connectors themselves, from being disconnected and/or from being adversely affected by weather conditions, such as moisture or ice. However, these cord connection protectors do not sufficiently protect cord connections and cord connectors from all possible external forces and disturbances. Strong forces and external pressure can damage and/or deform existing cord connection protectors and therefore, potentially the cord connections and cord connectors themselves.